Shock Collars
by AntiqueGothique
Summary: Sebastian gets new ideas for this contraption.. Sorry this might be bad.. But hell, it's my first yaoi. 3


Sebastian carefully eyed the new contraption in his hands, slender, pale fingers lacing acrossed the shock collar for the goddam demon dog, Pluto.  
Damn, how he hated dogs..  
He sighed, thinking of many ways he wanted to just get rid of the damn thing.  
He was playing around with the settings, seeing how high he could get it, when he got a brilliant idea.  
The demonic mind of his was twisting and working in evil, perverted ways. He was thinking about how he could make his master beg for his mercy while he was on his hands and knees, whining like a dog for the shock collar to be released from his neck.  
He seemed to be oblivious of everything else around him, his thoughts totally devouring his mind.  
Dirty, sexy, bitchy thoughts poored through. He was a demon, afterall. He isn't exactly the ..."classy..." man, Ciel thinks he can be. Of course, he can be quite the whore, Just like any other demon.  
Just like any other demon...  
With the shock collar in his hand, he looked down at the contraption, trying to snap back into reality.  
But damn.. his thoughts were so sweet...  
Sweet to him, anyway.  
Though, he tended to think of one, special demon.  
Claude.  
They had quite a history together, though he pretended not to care for him. Sebastian didn't like to admit it, but he cared for the demon more than he cared for his own damn master.  
He smiled at the thought of Claude begging.  
Sebastian shook his head, as if trying to get his dirty thoughts out of his head. He really needed to concentrate on work.  
But...  
He couldn't.  
He desired to have that demon's tongue trace acrossed his jawline. He desired to hear the demon cry his name.  
He didn't want to come to the conclusion that he loved Claude.  
No, he was a demon.  
He can't love.  
Neither can Claude.  
Little did Sebastian know, Claude did feel the same about him.  
Their relationship was very confusing. They would constantly fight, spit words like venom at each other, tear the blood from one another's veins, and enjoy seeing them suffer.  
But at the end of the day, both of them have come to realise they only fight for their masters. Not for themselves.  
They were both almost put to shame. I mean, hell, two demons being bossed around by children.  
Sebastian sat down at the seat in Ciel's office, rolling his head back on the chair, trying to relax.  
Damn, he felt the sexual tension just rip at him. He realised he wanted one thing, and one thing only.  
Claude.  
A smile crept acrossed his face, as he put the shock collar into his pocket, and began walking away to the Trancy estate, he traveled at night of course, and made sure everyone was asleep so no one would notice his presence was missing.

A few minutes later, Sebastian found himself at the front porch of the rather large Trancy estate.  
His gloved hands knocking on the royal-presented door.  
His body shivered as he heard Claude's footsteps come near the door.  
His senses were heightened...  
His body craved him.  
He could even smell his scent from beyond the door. His eyes began to droop, as the sexual tension grew larger and larger in his body.  
He craved the one he ever so loved.  
As Claude opened the door, he saw the demon standing tall infront of the door.  
"What do you want, Michaelis?" He spat. Sebastian just smiled.  
"Let me in... I'll show you what I want." His smile widened.  
Claude smiled in response, opening the door wider for him to step inside.  
Claude harshly closed the door and walked behind Sebastian, his breath tickling the back of his ear.  
"Let me guess, you've come here to fight me, haven't you?" His dark voice rang through his mind.  
"No. Not exactly." His hand reached behind him to caress the demon's face. Claude was shocked at how gentle his touch actually was.  
"It's been far too long, Claude." He whispered to him, turning around to face him, body leaning on him.  
Claude's face became flushed, as they backed into the wall, hips pressed harshly against each other. Sebastian made a purr-like sound, unbuttoning a bit of Claude's jacket.  
"..I agree it has been too long, Michaelis." He said, voice shaky. Claude could feel Sebastian's growing erection against his own, causing his head to roll back. Sebastian grabbed his hair and pulled lightly, pushing his head back more, to kiss his neck, and bite.  
"...Come to my room... My master might come in at any moment... to us.. ravishing each other on the floor.." He said, between breaths. Claude grabbed Sebastian's hand, leading him to his room. His eyes were half-lidded in lust, and he ached for Sebastian.  
He was right,  
It's been far too long.  
Sebastian was thrown onto the bed, as the other male unbuttoned his jacket and undershirt, practically ripping them from his body. His lean chest was completely exposed to him, as he stared at it with hungry eyes.  
Claude's eager hands rubbed Sebastian's erection, as he was rewarded with a moan.  
"Eager now, are we?" Claude smirked, seeing the lust-filled expression on Sebastian's face.  
He rolled his hips against Claude's, making him smile.  
His hands wandered down his long legs, until his hands slipped up around the pocket.  
"...What's this?"  
"Oh.. yes.. thank you for reminding me.. my friend.." His dark voice rang through the room. He pulled the shock collar out of his pocket, and swiftly attaching the object onto his neck. Claude jumped from the bed, shocked and a bit stunned, not knowing what was attached to him.  
"Michaelis?! What.. what is this?" He yelled, trying to get the collar off like a confused dog.  
"Now, now." He said, taking out a little remote, setting it on a low setting.  
"Behave, or you'll get punished." He smirked, a bit of black hair falling infront of his pale face.  
"What are yo-" He was cut off when a shock jolted him, making him whine like a dog.  
"Good boy." He walked over to Claude, and positioned him on his hands and knees.  
Taking the rest of his clothing off, he ripped Claude's off aswell. He pulled his hair back harshly this time.  
"Beg."  
"...No. Not to you." He spat.  
"Fine then." He grinned devilishly.  
Another shock was sent through him, as he whined. Sebastian wrapped his body around Claude's, biting at his neck. Claude threw his head back, but realising what he was doing, he pushed his head up, refusing to give in.  
His skin tickled and tightened as Sebastian's fingers ghosted over his back, leading to his jaw.  
"..Don't refuse pleasure. All demons love pleasure." He smirked, biting the back of his neck.  
He commanded Claude to get up and move to the bed, with obediance, he did as Sebastian wanted.  
After he layed down on his back, Sebastian climbed ontop of him, rubbing his erection on his, causing Claude to moan.  
"..Whose the eager one now?" He mocked.  
Claude's hips rolled into Sebastian's, as his eyes filled with lust. Sebastian smiled as he enjoyed the fact that Claude was over sensative down there, he knew he had an advantage.  
Lowering his head, he placed his mouth on him.  
Gently sucking, then swirling his tongue over the head, Claude moaned, almost screamed his name. Precum began to leak from the head, as sebastian just smiled at this demon's demise.  
"Nngh.. Se-Sebas~chan.." Claude muttered, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure, as he thrusted his hips into Sebastian's mouth, begging for more pleasure.  
"Aah..." He said, voice shaking from pleausure.  
His hips kept rolling into Sebastian's mouth as he continued to pleasure Claude.  
Sebastian could taste the precum from Claude, in the back of his mind, he enjoyed pleasuring the other demon,  
But he enjoyed torturing him even more.  
Claude's hair stuck to his face due to a thin sheet of sweat covering his pale, porcelain skin. Sebastian brought his mouth up to Claude's, as he brought his body onto Claude's.  
His tongue wrapped around the other demon's, as they fought for dominance. Their breath quickened, and their lust grew.  
The golden-eyed demon wrapped his arms protectively over Sebastian, while he continued to dominate him.  
"S...Sebas~chan.." Claude chirped through kisses.  
All Sebastian could do was smile.  
He pulled his hair back to where his neck was showing, and his red eyes stared at the pale neck with hunger. His fingers ghosted over his jawline, and he nibbled at it, making Claude moan, almost scream. His hips rolled into Sebastian's again, as he begged him for more.  
His body began to shake, Sebastian was mentally laughing at the demon, how weak he could be.  
Claude could be the weakest man alive when it came to pleasure. How he would say he would always be dominant, always be the strongest demon of them all...  
When truth be told,  
He would give into lust and pleasure all too quickly.  
With the shock collar still locked on Claude's neck, he decided to play around with it.  
Sebastian set the shock collar to a higher voltage, and shocked him, making his body lunge forward in response to pain.  
"Wh, what was that for?"  
"For fun."  
Another shock was given, this time he pressed against Sebastian, still panting.  
He formed another wicked smile to his lips, and pulled Claude closer to him, and giving a sharp tug to his length. He thrusted his head back in pleasure, as Claude ran his long slender fingers up Sebastian's thighs as he layed over his hips.  
Sebastian began teasing him, he placed his hands over his head and started to roll his hips on Claude's, grinding him, making him moan like insanity. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, thrusting his hips up.  
Without warning, Sebastian plunged into him, slamming into him over, and over. Claude's body tightened in response to pain and pleasure, as he was moaning loudly now.  
His breath was quicker than ever, and he became quite sweaty.  
Leaving Claude in his own desire, he pulled out of him, and began getting dressed.  
"Wh...what are you.. d-doing..?" He said, between breaths.  
"I have buisness at the Phantomhive manor. Besides, it's almost morning, now. I leave you to finish yourself off."  
"That- that's not f..."  
"I don't play fair." He said, throwing his jacket onto his shoulders, looking back at his partner, looking like a sexual mess.  
"Damn you, Michaelis.."  
"I believe I am already damned." He said, walking away.  
Claude just threw his head in defeat onto the pillows,  
Wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
